Sam and zac Wiki
Welcome to Sam and Zac Wiki! This wiki is about teams of characters from TV, video games, and some just because. The teams are: Sams team and Zacs team. (Sam and Zac are allies.) *There is no reasonable explanation behind why Sam likes anchors and Zac likes moles. They just do. Basics: The first attack listed is their basic attack, they can always use it, their second attack has a 3 turn cool-down after they use it, and their third attack can only be used once per wave. If both lose all hp, the battle ends and each lose half of their gold, 1 item (if they have one), and 1 potion (if they have one). Characters deal 8 bonus damage if paired with their teammate. Gold and potions are shared between all characters, but items you buy go to one character you choose. Minions summoned from abilities (indicated by summon _____) die in 3 hits, no matter how much damage they were worth. damage over time (fire, poison, exc.) DO count as separate hits. There can only be up to 2 minions per character ability active and will remain past the summoners death. They also cannot be healed. Damage to all only applies to the current wave. Battles consist of 1-5 waves of 1-5 enemies with a chance&time=5 20% chance to have a boss on the final wave. Each can bring 3 characters into battles, but once used they have a 2 battle resting period. characters brought in but not used have a 1 battle resting period. Fallen characters have a 3 battle resting period. Characters brought in can be swapped in at any time. If an ability does damage to multiple targets, the same target can be selected multiple times, and abilities that damage multiple random enemies can damage the same one multiple times. Enemies: Use this wheel to decide who gets attacked (if no minions are present when landed on, they attack the characters whose minion is labeled, and if only 1 minion is present when minion 2 is landed on, the minion is attacked). enemies bosses Leveling: Killing enemies gives experience causing level-ups, which add die types - nothing, damage types '''- 6 damage and 5 hp, '''mage types - 6 damage and 5 hp, range types - 4 damage and 10 hp, utility types - 2 damage and 15 hp, defense types - 2 damage and 15 hp, every level up. After reaching level 15, characters can begin super training, in which 250 gold can be paid to have a 10% chance at gaining:' die types' - nothing, damage types - 30 damage to all attacks, mage types - 24 damage to all attacks and 20 hp, range types - 18 damage to all attacks and 40 hp, utility types - 12 damage to all attacks and 60 hp, and defense types '- 6 damage to all attacks and 80 hp. In addition to the previous effects, they also unlock the [[skins|''skin]] for that character. If the super training is unsuccessful, the likelihood is increased by 5%.If super training fails past 50%, you only pay 100 gold per attempt. If super training fails at 80%, you only pay 50 gold. Attributes per level: level 0 - character not owned level 1 - can equip 1 potion (0 XP needed from previous level) level 2 - 50 bonus gold (50 XP needed from previous level) level 3 - can equip 1 item and 1 potion (100 XP needed from previous level) level 4 - 75 bonus gold (150 XP needed from previous level) level 5 - 100 bonus gold (200 XP needed from previous level) level 6 - can equip 2 items and 1 potion (250 XP needed from previous level) level 7 - luck wheel ticket (300 XP needed from previous level) level 8 - 125 bonus gold (350 XP needed from previous level) level 9 - can equip 3 items and 1 potion (400 XP needed from previous level) level 10 - can equip 3 items and 2 potions (450 XP needed from previous level) level 11 - 150 bonus gold (500 XP needed from previous level) level 12 - can equip 4 items and 2 potions (550 XP needed from previous level) level 13 - luck wheel ticket (600 XP needed from previous level) level 14 - 5 extra gold on killing blow (650 XP needed from previous level) level 15 - can equip 5 items and 3 potions (700 XP needed from previous level) level 16 - super training stats and skin (750 XP needed from previous level and successful super training) '''Luck wheel: Using luck wheel tickets (only received through leveling up characters), you can spin the luck wheel. It will give you 1 of 7 random things: 200 gold - 10% 200 XP - 10% +10% chance next super training - 10% random 200 gold or under potion - 7% random 350 gold or under item - 7% random character - 1% 15% discount on next purchase - 5% Prizes can be given to any character. % Chance wheels: 5% 10% 15% 20% 25% 30% 33% 35% 40% 45% 50% 55% 60% 65% 66% 70% 75% 80% 85% 90% 95% Teams: teams Type attributes: Defense - take 10% reduced damage when below 33% hp. Damage - deal 10% more damage to targets above 75% hp. Range - take 5% less damage from enemies with more damage (scaled from second attack) than them, and deal 5% more damage to enemies with more hp then them. Utility - items are 10% more effective. Mage - potions are 10% more effective. Die - cant use items or potions, and are targeted first. Resource standings: Sam: 605 gold, 0 ST bonuses, 0 discounts, and 0 luck wheel tickets. 0 XP. Zac: 110 gold, 1 ST bonuses, 0 discounts, and 0 luck wheel tickets. 50 XP. Gold use: Items and Potions (items become available when a corresponding character is unlocked) Crystals - 100 gold each. Can hold up to 10. Break one for 100 gold or break 10 for 1,250 gold. The catch is that all crystals are lost after a defeat. Can be broken after seeing the match-up but before fighting starts, so you can break them if you aren't confidant. You can only buy one crystal until you have to fight, then you can buy another and so on. Re rolls - 250 gold. Allows a second chance during any RNG based event. Character (pick) - 500 gold. Character (random) - 250 gold. Decided using random page. Duplicates are leveled up by 1. Landing on the home page, items and potions page, enemies page, or bosses page gives a re roll. Landing on transformations or functions means you get ben or rook, respectively. Landing on the skins or teams page means you get to pick. Chests: Chests can be found randomly after a battle, or bought for 750 gold. All chests drop 50 - 500 gold and 50 - 250 XP. Elemental chests cost 1,500 gold or found rarely after a battle, but drop double loot and can only be opened by someone of that element. If no one of the element is present when an element chest is found, it disappears. Chest rewards are given to both, but are still random for each. Special scaling: % damage abilities are increased by 1% for every 30 bonus damage. Damage over time effects (not fire and poison) and damage to multiple enemy abilities have 25% bonus damage scaling. % damage reduction and flat damage reduction abilities are increased 1% or 1 (respectively) for every 50 bonus hp. Passive and activated healing abilities are increased by 5 hp for every 50 bonus hp. Minions have 33% damage scaling and gain up to 2 bonus hp (1 per 100 bonus hp). Bonus damage from passives have 10% scaling. Fire and poison ignore resistances and do not scale with bonus damage. Any decimals that arise from % damage dealt, % hp healed, % effectiveness on items and potions, exc, will be rounded to the nearest whole number. Elements: Light Dark Tech Magic Water Fire Life Earth Undead Air WA Kaos Electric Ice Die The purpose of elements: Characters of a certain element can open treasure chests of their element, and do 4 bonus damage when paired with someone of the same element. Effects: fire - 8 damage every turn. poison - deals 6 damage every turn, but overlapping time adds 2 damage. example: 3 turns of poison + 2 turns of poison added 1 turn later = 2 turns of 8 damage. slow - 15% chance to not attack. stunned/frozen - unable to perform any actions. speed - 15% chance to attack twice. Music: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9JLiCJ8SwKNIpVmpFzbaJXmpr7T1o_25 Quiz: http://www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1711051614241886&lnk& Category:Browse